


please be my finale

by svnnyminnie



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Brian - Freeform, Crazy timeline, Day6 - Freeform, Emotional Shit, Fluff, Jae - Freeform, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mentions of Suicide, YoungK - Freeform, but not graphical, don’t be afraid, finale, highschool dating to marriage, it’s actually cute, not that angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svnnyminnie/pseuds/svnnyminnie
Summary: jae’s life was numb, empty. love was what he most desired.but when he laid his eyes on brian, he felt everything around him suddenly gain color. he felt alive.(or the jaehyungparkian one shot based on their song, finale, that every myday needed)
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	please be my finale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astronavt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronavt/gifts).



> ok i almost started to cry in the middle of writing this, but i’m really proud of this  
> i hope you enjoy!!

jae always considered himself a nerd. when he was 15 years old he dreamed about the day where he would find love, finding almost endearing the way he didn’t feel attracted to anyone, but his heart was always telling him to follow love.

there were times where he really thought that he would be alone forever, but it didn’t take too long for that to change. he remembers the day like it was yesterday. he remembers a boy, shorter than him, his breath uncontrolled and his face shrugged with worry of leaving the teacher upset about him being late.

a few minutes later he learned that the boy’s name was kang younghyun, but everyone called him brian, it was just the habit. brian was more canadian than actually korean, his manners, the way he acts, his personality screams brian.

personally, jae always found the boy interesting. he was delicate in a certain way, his way of showing his sincere opinions, the way he cared about everyone that surrounded him. and jae, being the social (not so social) butterfly he was, he decided to talk to him at the end of the first week.

//*//

_jae stared at his fingers, his hands covered in sweat, he sighed and looked at brian, a flash of confidence running through his blood._

_“hey, i’ve never seen you here before, i’m jae” the blonde one smiled kindly, looking from above to the other, and when the brunette smiled at him, he felt like he was enchanted (a couple of years later jae discovered that this smile was the most beautiful smile he has ever seen)_

_“well my name is younghyun, but everyone calls me brian so i don’t know” brian let out a breathy laugh, looking deeply at jaehyung’s eyes, hidden in the thin glasses._

_“i should call you something different, i want you to remember me as someone unique” jae smiled innocently, feeling proud when he saw the faint tint in brian’s cheeks “what about bribri?”_

_“sounds good chicken little” brian smiled cheekily_

_“what did you just say you brat?!” jae watched brian escape, laughing in amusement._

//*//

in that time, jaehyung never actually decided to think deeply about what he really felt. he was so absorbed in younghyun’s embrace that he didn’t notice that beautiful feelings were blooming, right in the front of their eyes.

after that day, they were always together, teasing each other and spilling tea about everyone in english (no one in 12th grade understood english actually, so brian and jae always had lots of fun speaking english in front of everyone’s confused expressions).

it was only when they reached the end of the year, and therefore their high school graduation, that jaehyung understood his feelings for brian. he was always so immersed in his friend that he didn’t take his time to realize what was happening.

//*//

_jaehyung was seated right at the front row, his hat on his lap, his right hand holding tightly onto his diploma, his eyes focused in brian._

_his friend was chosen to do the speech, and jae couldn’t be more proud. his words were smooth, making him feel at home, peaceful._

_and it was right there, at that exact time, that jaehyung realized what was happening. he had fallen completely, his moments of joy were always in the company of the other boy, the way his heart race sped up everytime the boy gave one of those smiles. and then he started to think about love._

_what was love actually?_

_he really thought that it didn’t actually exist, that people just built that fantasy around their pair, but now that jae had fallen, he somehow knew what was it, but it was so strong that he couldn’t even touch it._

_so when brian approached him with the biggest grin, hugging him, jae felt the warmness all over his body, the tingling feeling inside his heart, and he knew. he just knew._

//*//

jae smiled, looking at his clock, and getting up from his chair. he checked his phone, and he noticed it had one message from brian, and he smiled.

//*//

_jae was watching brian pack up all his things, his eyes were teary but he felt stuck, he couldn’t just do anything._

_brian was strangely quiet, the boy always had a lively personality, but today he was silent, a melancholic expression settled in his face._

_brian’s parents were busy cleaning their now old house, and in the heat of the moment, jae got closer to brian._

_without hesitation, he put his arms around the brunette’s waist, resting his head at the top of the other’s, leaving soothing kisses in his soft brown hair._

_“don’t leave please” jae whispered, holding tight onto the boy._

_“i don’t want to, i just don’t know what to do” brian started to_ _tremble, and jae turned him around, his hands making their way to the other’s face._

_“i need you bribri, i need you” jae glued their foreheads, sighing, feeling his heart suffocating, the way his feelings were being supressed was painful_

_“i-i” brian violently shook, some tears running down his cheeks “i love you jae”_

_jae’s eyes widened, his body suddenly relaxing, and in the heat of the moment he just kissed the other. jaehyung wasn’t sure if brian meant friendship love, but when they kissed, he was sure. he was sure that they were meant to be together._

//*//

as jae was packing all his stuff to leave his work office, he smiled remembering that day, and remembering the things they went through. it wasn’t easy, it wasn’t easy at all, but as they were discovering love with each other, they learned how to value the small little moments.

//*//

_it was a winter morning, jae could see the snow falling slowly through the wind, and combined with younghyun’s soft breaths, it was the perfect scenario._

_jae peppered brian’s face with soothing kisses, and smiled when the other slowly opened his fox-looking eyes._

_he jumped when the other left the bed quickly, running through jae’s dorm with only boxers in his petit body, looking for something._

_he then came back to the bed with his notebook and a pencil, and he started scribbling something._

_“what are you writing?” jae asked, trying to see what the smaller was doing._

_“writing some lyrics i dreamed about” brian murmured, focused in his own world_

_“you’re really something kang younghyun” jae whispered, and they spent the rest of the morning writing the song together_

_the last word they wrote that night was the title of the song._

_finale_

//*//

jae left his office, heading out to his car as fast as he could, and while he was driving he swore he could hear his own heartbeat resonating through his skull.

when he reached their home, he run up the stairs, almost going against the door, trying to open it. the moment he reached his keys, the door opened and brian looked at him, worried.

“what happened?”

“brian...” jae tried to catch up his breath, entering the house and running to their room, only leaving it when he grabbed his guitar. he shakily sighed, looking at brian.

_“So babe please be my finale_  
_So babe please be my finale_  
_So babe please be my finale“_

jae started to play some chords, remembering the day he came up with a melody for the song they wrote in that winter morning.

_“On the dimly lit stage_  
_While fumbling around alone_  
_I searched for the light_  
_So I know where I’m standing right now“_

he looked at brian sweetly, the other’s confused expression being replaced with a surprised one.

_“That you’re exactly the place I’ve been searching for_  
_Show me where I’m going right now_  
_I asked my heart again and again mm_

_Locking eyes with you again and again_

_Finally I’m convinced now“_

jae got closer to the younger, his eyes crinkled with how big his smile was.

_“The best happy ending_  
_You will be_  
_Without a doubt my last love story_  
_So babe please be my finale_  
_Whoa_  
_So babe please be my finale“_

jae knew. jae knew from the beggining. he knew that brian changed his whole life upside down.

_“That smile that lights you up is a miracle_  
_More than anyone else, I’ll protect you ‘till the end my baby_  
_Love you baby / If you let me_  
_I can love you till the end_  
_So stay with me_  
_Don’t go anywhere”_

he remembers the days where he wouldn’t feel anything. the days where he thought he would be alone forever

_“Stumbling over and over_  
_Now, I’ve finally reached you_  
_I want to spend my future walking together with you_  
_Baby you are where I wanna be”_

jae remembers when his life started to gain color. he remembers the first time he saw brian’s smile. he remembers the vivid colors that bloomed, right out of his chest, painting the world as if it was a canvas.

_“The best happy ending_  
_You will be_  
_Without a doubt my last love story_  
_So babe please be my finale”_

he remembers the pain he went through when brian had to go to another city to follow his dreams, but they remained strong, whenever they could they would visit each other, because they knew that they couldn’t spend that much time without each other.

_“Whoa_  
_So babe please be my finale”_

jae put the guitar aside, and when he raised his eyes he saw brian silently crying.

jae reached his back pocket, grabbing the velvet case, and putting himself on his knees, opening the case in front of the other boy, that was already a crying mess.

“so, babe, please be my finale”

and those were the words jae whispered several years later. but this time it wasn’t a question. this time, he was sure that the other was his finale. and now, when he felt his body almost giving up, he saw brian grabbing his hand and giving a small kiss in it.

brian was jae’s finale. since they were seventeen years old, jae felt and saw the world in another perspective because of said boy. and now, although the other was the one who made him live, he was also the one who watched him go away.

“we’ll find each other at the other side, jae, this is not the end yet. and i promised i would be your finale”

so, when jae released his last breath, brian smiled.

in the next day, younghyun was found dead. later it was discovered that he took some sleeping pills. but, the most endearing thing was that he died while smiling. the smile of someone that is about to reunite with their other half.


End file.
